1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a modular storage and support assembly, and more particularly to a platform system featuring vertically disposed support posts each having a plurality of radially extending flanges. The support posts serve as the basic frame component in both open and enclosed structures that comprise the modular storage and support assembly.
By providing a sturdy and space-efficient modular storage and support assembly which can be customized to fit the end-user's needs, the subject invention will find use in a variety of commercial, industrial and residential applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage and support assemblies for use in, for example, open structures such as shelving systems or enclosed structures such as carts or cabinets are well known in the art. In open structures, shelving systems typically use four cylindrical support posts designed to support one or more horizontal shelves. Conventional enclosed structures, on the other hand, usually provide three or four-sided assemblies supported on a base platform that can be mobile (for carts) or stationary (for cabinets). The sides can be formed of panels designed to be secured to each other or secured to vertical frame members such as posts.
One type of known modular shelving system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,111 (Maslow) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,508 (Maslow), which are assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. The adjustable shelving system disclosed in these patents has achieved great commercial success under assignee's trademark SUPER ERECTA SHELF. The platform, or basic frame, for this shelving system is a cylindrical support post provided with a plurality of equally spaced, annular grooves on its outer surface. A basic shelving system uses four support posts to support one or more formed-wire shelves, with each shelf having a frusto-conically-shaped collar at each corner for receiving a support post. A two-piece interlocking sleeve fits around the support post. The sleeve features a rib on its interior surface for engaging one of the grooves on the support post and has a frusto-conically-shaped outer surface, which is widest at the bottom, designed to complement the shape of the shelf collars. The support posts fitted with sleeves are received in the collars of each shelf to assemble the shelving system. When assembled, the weight of the shelf creates a radially-inwardly directed force between the collars and sleeves. This force brings the sleeves into a locking relation with the posts due to a wedging action between the collars and sleeves.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/093,331 discloses a shelving system that uses hanger brackets to permit easy installation and/or removal of one or more shelves without requiring the disassembly of the entire shelving system. This shelving system, known under the trademark QWIKSLOT SHELF, is also assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. The platform of the QWIKSLOT SHELF shelving system uses support posts formed with a plurality of elongated slots at regular vertical intervals for receiving the hanger brackets. The slotted support post can also have annular grooves as discussed above in the SUPER ERECTA SHELF shelving system. A notch in each hanger bracket receives a truncated corner of a shelf.
In one type of enclosed structure known as the METROFLEX cart, which is assigned to assignee of the subject invention, interlocking molded panels are used without the need for vertical support posts. In that regard, two side/bottom panels are joined together to form the lateral sides and bottom of the cart and a back panel is secured to the side/bottom panels. A top portion is added to complete a 3-sided enclosed cart. The open side can receive an array of differently sized drawers and bins, and shelves or other accessories can be provided on the outer sides of the cart. For mobility, the cart can be provided with casters or, alternatively, set on a base platform provided with casters. The METROFLEX cart is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,948 and No. D 323,915.
Prior art FIG. 1 shows another type of platform system intended for use in both open and enclosed structures. This platform features extruded aluminum strut profiles for use in a modular framing system. As shown in FIG. 1, the strut profile 1 has a center post 3 of a substantially square cross-section and a flange 5 extending radially from each corner. A T-shaped slot 7 is defined between each adjacent pair of flanges. As shown in the figure, each flange is formed to have a right angle and includes a double wall design. The strut profile is part of a framing system that uses standardized components. The rectilinear design of the strut profile is intended to provide maximum utility, as it is disposed in both vertical and horizontal positions in the framing system.
However, further improvements in storage and support assemblies are desired. More specifically, it would be desirable to provide a platform system with flanged support posts uniquely capable of use in both open and enclosed structures.